


would you rescue me 4

by huaaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁/黑化/原著向虫虫/
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: would you rescue me 4片段。依旧是原文在LOFTERhttp://shenchanghuaaa.lofter.com/post/1f330082_1c5e1b70b





	would you rescue me 4

　　“I miss all the times we had（我怀念那美好的过去）  
　　Can't forget what you can't get back（忘不掉那逝去的曾经）  
　　And you can't find it in another（那份回忆 无可代替）  
　　Man, time, it ain't your lover（而那些时光 不会像我那样爱你） ”

　　——One Republic 《rescue me》  
chapter4.

　　肉体的折磨早已超出了tony的身体极限，他被peter翻来覆去地操//弄侵//犯，昏天黑地，最后迷迷瞪瞪地发了高烧。甬//道的高温让青年更加亢奋，不将精//液灌满他的肚子就绝不退出，鼻尖永远都有那股腥//臭的体//液味道，整个人从内到外被操//得熟透。

　　tony痛苦地呻//吟，起初还打算通过peter话里话外猜出些什么，最后直接被快//感淹没到两眼失神，双腿间被架了根铁棍不允许合拢，永远都必须露出殷红肿//胀的穴//口。有时候peter会向里面塞东西，再逼他排出来自己吃掉，这种情况下青年总是忍不住与他接吻，任由不大好吃的粘液和果香充满二人的口腔里去。

　　“Mr.stark，hey，你真不错，”peter紧紧搂着他，力道大得几乎要将对方揉碎放进心脏里去，“我永远抓住你了。”

　　peter真的很像一只小狗，他喜欢咬对方，尤其后颈，上个疤痕还没完全长好就会再次被犬齿撕咬开来，非要尝到对方血液的滋味才会松开。他简直是一个偏执的狂人，本性一旦暴露，恨不得将tony stark一口一口吞吃入腹，非要将对方拴在自己怀里才能平静几分。tony恼怒过，辱骂过，几乎将平生会的脏话骂了个遍，心底却又是疼得滴血。

　　我不在的时候到底发生了什么。这个问题几乎成了tony维持清醒意识的最后一块浮木，然而高烧来势汹汹，peter正不知休息地插//入病人的肠//道深处激动地射//精，掰开他的下巴逼着呻//吟时，tony终于因为剧烈的疼痛和快//感而一下昏死过去。

　　peter深吸了一口气，将男人的脸扭回来，笑着说：“sir，怎么又爽晕了？您儿子的肉//棒好吃吗？”

　　这一拧他才察觉男人脸色青白，性//器压根没硬起来，全身滚烫。

　　peter表情一僵，狠狠抽了把tony的脸，怒道：“别装了，Mr.stark，你的身体绝对撑得住，我压根没对你来什么重口味的游戏……”

　　“peter，”tony睁开眼睛，看见面前的青年变成了三个。他狠狠闭了闭眼，最后只是强撑着最后一丝意识，轻轻说：“你打得太疼了，我真想杀了你。”

　　我真想杀了你。

　　peter惶然了一秒，登时给拉回了九年前的那个雨夜。昔日的战友向自己举起枪，身后的尸体好像还在蠕动着，尸体的母亲冲了上来，白发苍苍的老人尖锐地哭泣着：“我真想杀了你！”

　　他猛然后退了一步，抱住自己的头，茫然地道：“……为什么？”

　　tony无法回答他。

　　“为什么？”peter转过脸去看他，看男人青黑的眼帘和虚弱的呼吸，肩膀剧烈地痉挛颤抖着，撕裂般的痛楚袭上心脏，“Mr.stark，为什么？”

　　他不知道自己在问什么。

　　最后这句话好像将peter一下从血色地狱里拉到了太阳之下，他瞬间醒过来，然后看到了自己肮脏又恶心的灵魂。

　　peter抽了抽鼻子，猛然站起来，踹开了脆弱的木板门。里面有一个小小的红色按钮，他毫不迟疑地按了下去，随后一个医疗舱从侧面弹出来，在扫描了二人之后果断将昏迷不醒的tony拖了进去。

　　“Mr.parker，”如果tony醒着的话也许会觉得这个声音有些眼熟，“您唤醒我有些迟，Mr.stark的身体之前受的损害过大，再加上现在的高烧，生命体征有些不稳定。”

　　“Friday，”peter狠狠揉着自己的脸，道：“不惜一切代价救他，实在不行就给那帮人打电话。”

　　“您目前的状况也不太稳定，”Friday说，伸出了一只机械手，“感情波动很大，这样会对您的心脏造成伤害。系统显示您今天还未服用盐酸舍曲林，需要镇静剂吗？”

　　盐酸舍曲林是peter的抗抑郁性药物。

　　“不需要，”peter眼底通红，“先……救他。”

　　“如果现在是二十年前的医院的话，我应该下个病危通知书。”Friday说。

　　Friday是被peter带回的，修改了部分系统对话功能，性情变得更像tony，以便让他有时可以假装对方就是tony的附着体。

　　“除了医疗舱，关闭其他的功能，”peter哑声道，“让我静一静……顺便再加固防御措施，半个月了，再怎么样那帮人都该追来了。”

　　Friday又天南海北地唠嗑了几句才关闭了一切功能。

　　“嗤”地一声，天花板的油灯恰巧因为没油而灭了下来。peter嗅着床上浓郁的血腥和石楠花的气味，瞳孔有些涣散。

　　手腕上深深的刀痕仿佛还在隐隐作痛，他狠狠噬咬上自己的伤疤，喉咙里呜咽着，神经病一般又哭又笑，最后把自己裹进被精//液打湿的被子里团成了一团，长开的骨架委屈地缩在一块儿，peter恍惚地掐着自己的掌心，浑身发抖地睡着了。

　　这个梦并不好受。他回到了十年前，tony死去的一周后。

 

　　  
　　血。

　　只有血。只是血。

　　复仇者们带回了tony stark的钢铁战甲和残损的Friday，本准备调查尸体所在处，却被Friday告知只有peter parker有权在tony失去民事行为能力时使用它。

　　他们只好尽量使一切恢复原样，直到peter在病房中醒来。二次爆炸的数百枚弹片嵌入了当时并未武装的男孩的躯体，一片划破了他颈子上的动脉，一片甚至正中心脏。但他醒来了，手术很成功——这简直是医学奇迹，只能归功于peter被蜘蛛改造过的身体素质了。

　　peter打着石膏就从病房里溜了出来，并且成功开启了Friday。

　　“尊敬的复仇者peter parker。欢迎您的到来。我是Friday，请问是否需要开启自主修复数据库？”

　　“是，立刻开启。”peter哑着嗓子道，眼睛里全是血丝，精神近乎崩溃。最后的机会，my god——他心道，Friday一定录下了Mr.stark是被谁带走的关键视频，人是不可能在战甲旁被炸得尸骨全无的！

　　“嘟，嘟，嘟——抱歉，数据受损，无法修复。”

　　peter瞳孔一缩，整个人扑上去，像一只濒死挣扎的野兽：“什么都没有了吗！”

　　没有人敢说话，只是低头不言。peter惶然地看了每个人一眼，抓住救命稻草般地抓住战甲的胳膊，摇晃着低吼：“一点点也可以！只要有一点点……”

　　眼泪一颗颗地砸在战甲上发出清脆的响声。peter从未想过他会有那么爱哭——化成灰烬时他没哭，被弹片击中心脏时他没哭，被硬生生撕开胸口取出异物时，蜘蛛侠的超强新陈代谢早就代谢光了所有的麻药，他强行忍住滔天汹涌的痛苦，躺在手术台上，也没哭。

　　“嘟，嘟，嘟——抱歉，数据受损，无法修复。”

　　

　　peter浑身一抖，醒了过来。

　　他剧烈地喘息，胸口起伏，眼睛盯着面前黑暗的虚无，全身都是冷汗。

　　他伸出双臂茫然地摸来摸去，枕头边是冰凉一片，被单上粘着已经凝固的精块，散发出一股不大好闻的味道。peter攥住被单猛地坐起来，大脑一阵晕眩，登时一头栽到床下去，发出闷响。

　　他浑身发抖，像是犯了毒瘾的病人，发疯似地将被单全部扯了下来，撕成一条一条的破布，然后将脸埋进布条中歇斯底里地干嚎起来。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

　　嗓子里有浓浓的血腥味，眼前天旋地转，身上的旧疤痕仿佛仍在隐隐作痛，男人扑到关闭的医疗舱边，拳头大力砸下，又在即将撞上时猛然收力，最后只是轻轻摸了上去，指甲间染着血，关节处几乎全部被磨破了。

　　“sir，”peter低声唤着，“sir，你理理我。”

　　昏迷的tony自然无法说话。

　　peter慢慢转过身去，整个人瘫倒，背靠在舱门上，轻轻道：“……我知道错了。”

　　“Mr.stark，我只是不能没有你。你是不是都知道了？你烦我也好，我——我那年就该割得更深些，”他哽咽着，忍不住用脏兮兮的手背抹去泪痕，大脑晕晕乎乎，“my deity，would you……”

　　“would you rescue me.”

　　peter喃喃着，不知过了多久，突然揪住自己的头发，给了自己几巴掌，清脆的巴掌响在屋内回荡着，他哭道：“我不配！我不配！我不配我不配！”

　　然后他又瘫软下去，昏昏沉沉地，再次失去意识。

　　一只机械臂伸出来，将他拖到一边去。医疗舱门慢慢打开，如小强般顽强的tony费力地钻出来，拍了拍那只机械手，道：“谢了，Friday.”

　　“尊敬的tony stark先生，您已被赋予我的使用权限，允许在peter parker先生失去民事行为能力时作为顺位第二主人，”Friday公事公办地开腔，“Friday等待指示。”

　　tony蹲下来，戳了戳peter，伸出手背试探了一下，道：“唔，……没发烧。Friday，点个油灯。你有peter个人健康档案吗？”

　　“我不仅有Mr.parker的健康档案，还有他完整的个人经历档案，”机械臂很快将灯油送了上去，点亮唯一的光源，屋内亮了起来。Friday卖主人卖得很果断，“您需要吗？”

　　tony沉默了一下，将小孩——他总是喜欢继续将peter当成一个小孩儿看——拎到一边，打量着他苍白的脸色，说：“算了，看他个人意愿吧。你给我看看他的健康档案就行。”

　　peter毫无知觉地顺力倒在tony身上，裸露的后背登时展现在tony的视线里。狰狞的疤痕还带着血迹，旁边的痂一层一层的，好像是多次长好后再被人强行抠烂导致，脓水发白，皮肉烂得不成样子。

　　幸好这是peter parker，换作一个普通人，估计早就因为感染而嗝屁了。

　　tony接过打印出的档案，挥挥手让Friday将二号病人拖进医疗舱。档案开头很平常，姓名，年龄，性别等等。

　　到了第二行，赫然出现了一行tony从未想过的，会出现在peter身上的名词。

 

　　强迫状态 重  
　　人际关系敏感 中  
　 抑郁 重  
　　焦虑 重  
　　敌对 重  
　　恐怖 重  
　　偏执 重  
　　精神病性 重  
　　其他项目 重  
　　总粗分 57 标准总分 71.25

　　参考诊断 有（重度）抑郁症状

　　tony找到peter脱下的外衣不厚道地翻了翻，翻出三盒绿壳子的盐酸舍曲林片，有两盒空了，剩下一板子也已经吃了一半。他沉着脸找到药物说明书，对比后发现每人一天最多只能服用两粒，但按peter带他来到这里的短短半个月间计算来看，他吃光了快70片。

　　简直是在把药物当饭吃。

　　tony翻箱倒柜地找，最后在床下找到了十几盒大包小包，无一例外都是治疗精神疾病的。

　　他的手无意识攥紧，空空的药盒被捏成了一个硬纸团，牙齿咬得又有血气冒上来才勉强压下扔掉这些药物的冲动。

　　“——继续加强防御系统，”tony咬牙切齿，声音一个字一个字往外蹦，“等他醒来之后给我绑好了。”

　　tbc.

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
